


What are you wearing? (ART)

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Art, Bodyswap, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a freak potions' accident, Pansy and Ginny swap bodies. Now they're annoying each other by dressing in clothes the other would find ridiculous. Hermione better find a cure soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you wearing? (ART)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [LIVEJOURNAL](http://digthewriter.livejournal.com/288134.html) and [TUMBLR](http://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/140483222444/digsfemmeslash)


End file.
